Aluminosilicate detergency builders have been disclosed in the prior art in combination with a variety of surfactant systems, including soaps. Soaps have been used as detergent surfactants for centuries. However, their use has been declining and the soaps utilized in the modern times are soaps of saturated fatty acids.